Cosmic Era Legacy Technology
This article deals with assorted technology from the Cosmic Era Legacy timeline and appends to the list of current technologies used in the current source universe. Mobile Suit Technology 'Bit Mobile Suit' The Bit MS is a mobile suit adapted for remote operation with a unit equipped with the Flash system. Using the flash system, it is possible for the user to operate the Bit MS as if he were doing so in person. While it allows a single operator to operate multiple Bit MS at a time, the cost of creating and adapting the mobile weapon for remote operations can be quite prohibitive in the long run, as units might get destroyed and require replacement. 'DRAGOON III System' Terminal's latest incarnation of the DRAGOON system, the DRAGOON III system is the current epitome of remote weapons operation and control. Integrating information gleaming from the databases of Librarian Works, Terminal developed this new version, as a proof of concept, but ultimately decided to implement the mechanics on their newest machines. With this new system, the control of the assorted DRAGOONs pods and their performance is increased to a new level, resulting in much more rapid and complex movements and actions, to confuse and confound its target. 'Einherjar NET' Derived from Librarian Work's quantum communication system installed on the LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz, which in itself was engineered from the DRAGOON system, Einherjar NET, or E-NET, as its more conveniently known as, is an advanced command, control and communications system currently installed on the 5 B-Force units, as well as their Flagship. Essentially a tight beam communications network, it allows all 6 members to share information with each other instantaneously. 'Enhanced Modified "Voiture Lumière" Booster Engine' First seen on the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, these improved engines are installed solely on the ZGMF-X20AEX Slepnir Gundam. Like the parent unit, the Slepnir can only use this particular set of equipment, when all of its DRAGOON pods are deployed, creating a set of intensely azure 'wings' that shimmer. When active, the Slepnir gains unparalleled speed, acceleration and mobility, allowing the machine almost preternatural feats of movement and evasion. 'Fighter Armament Striker (FAST) Pack' The FAST Pack system are external modules designed to increase the performance capabilities of transformable fighter type mobile suits. Because the system itself was not an original part of the transformation process, typically, the pack itself has to be jettisoned, in order for the fighter to transform into its mobile suit form. In an atmosphere, the FAST packs generate extra drag on the fighter, resulting in slightly decreased maneuverability. Because most FAST packs are explosive (due to the rocket fuel they contain), all packs are designed with blow-away capability, allowing them to be ejected from the mobile suit within a second. In addition, the mobile suit's onboard computer will automatically eject the FAST pack if it is damaged and in danger of exploding. 'Flash System' A newly developed system, the Flash system is a more advanced version of the DRAGOON system, which is in use by several prominent mobile units. In this case, the Flash system does not control dockable remote weapons, but actual mobile suits, which have been adapted to allow for remote operation. However, like the DRAGOON system from which it is based on, the system loses effectiveness, when the Bit MS are destroyed. Also, the costs can be prohibitive, depending on the quantity and quality of Bit MS used in conjunction with the system. Terminal currently only has one such system in use, installed on the ZGMF-X20AEX Slepnir Gundam. 'High Capacity Hyper Capacitor' Originally conceived as the primary power source for most Cosmic Era mobile suits, the capacitor remained in popular use, even as the nuclear reactor came into use, the reactors and the other necessary equipment were expensive to install and implement. In this case, Terminal developed the high capacity model, for use on their newer machines, so as to avoid the problem of the mobile weapon running out of energy quickly, during the heat of battle, like the case of the ZGMF-X42S Destiny, during the invasion of Orb, with the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom. 'Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor Mk II' Originally a nuclear fission reactor coupled to a deuterion converter, the initial version of the hyper deuterion nuclear reactor was supposed to provide a mobile weapon with an infinite supply of power. Although the fission reactor output was deemed satisfactory, some were of the opinion that a better reactor, with a higher output, would be much better. When the invention of the fusion reactor was accomplished, the power production problem was overcome. And such, the Mark II model of the hyper deuterion system was developed. 'Laser Pulse Thrusters' A compact derivative of the same high speed thrusters used on the larger METEORs, the laser pulse thruster is one of Terminal's latest development in mobile suit propulsion. Compared to traditional thrusters, the laser pulse model offers greater top speed and acceleration, granting the unit additional mobility along the process, which would make any effort in targeting such a mobile suit more difficult. 'Multi-Lock Weapons System II ("Full Burst Mode")' The primary system which gave the ZGMF-X10A Freedom and its descendant, the ZGMG-X20A Strike Freedom, the very infamy that it was known for. The updated version of this system features software tweaks aimed at an increased targeting acquisition and lock on rate, ensuring speedy targeting of hostile units within range, and their subsequent disablement/destruction. Even more so, the system is exceptionally accurate, to the point of zeroing on specific locations on a mobile weapon, with an extremely high accuracy. 'Phase-Shift Internal Structure' Originally from the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, the phase shift internal structure allows the mobile suit to briefly withstand high stresses, while reducing the damage taken to the joints and structure. When the OS determines that load is too much for the frame to bear, the PS armor is increased to maximum, to protect the frame. Any energy that the frame cannot tolerate is radiated as a visible spectrum of light from the gaps in the armor. But despite the advantages, the system cannot be used actively for long periods. Currently only installed in the ZGMF-X20AEX Slepnir Gundam. 'T-L System' Short hand for Temporary Loan, the T-L system allows the particular user to temporarily utilize the any friendly DRAGOON pod or Bit MS, from its allies, who may be incapacitated or destroyed. While the advantages are great, the strain on the user's mind and focus can be quite severe. As such, use of this system is rarely approved, except when in the most dire of situations. 'Wings of Light II' The result of much intense study and research, Terminal managed to finally improve upon the Wings of Light propulsion system originally used on the ZGMF-X42S Destiny. So far, the only sample in existence, is installed in one of Terminal's latest machines, the ZGMF-X404A Hresvelgr. Whilst still emitted from the two ports on the rear of installed mobile weapon, the upgraded version seems almost like a new system by itself. With the mirage colloid particles emitted as two giant wings, the pair of colloid particle intensive plumes allow the Hresvelgr to practically deflect away any and all mobile suit and battleship grade beam weapons fire directed at it. At the same time, the system leaves behind a trail of visible afterimages, that can confuse enemy sensors, while at the same time, spreading a virus that infiltrates into the opposing mobile weapon's operating system, impeding the various targeting and tracking sensors, as well as other systems. Stealth & Jamming Technology 'Mirage Colloid II Stealth System' This updated version of the original mirage colloid system did take some time to refine, and so far, the results are most promising. While the older version did not allow the activation of phase shift armor, while the stealth system was on, the improved model does allow the said activation, and also, the spreading of the colloid particles is more localized and subtle, thereby reducing particle usage and at the same time, reducing the chance that the emission can be easily detected. Offensive Technology 'Fullblade' A massive melee weapon that bifurcates in the middle, into two anti ship swords, the Executioner is the Fenrir's preferred choice of melee weapon. With a the beam edge lining the entire cutting edge of the combined blade, augmented by the sheer weight of device, the Fullblade can deliver an extremely devastating blow, with each swing of the weapon. Rather obviously, this weapon is not one of finesse, but of sheer force and brutality. 'Missiles' Given the use of missiles as popular weapons, it comes as no particular surprise that missile development is always in progress. Listed below are more or less a complete list of missile types in use by most of the major factions. Some of the more advanced models (IE plasma/micro missiles) exist only in prototype form, and are not in production. 'Short Range Missiles' Short Range Missiles (SRMs) are intended as anti-mobile suit armaments for use in close-range engagements and fighter combat. SRMs are NOT available as smart bombs. : 'Medium Range Missiles' Medium Range Missiles (MRMs) make up the bulk of the Terminal missile armaments. Intended for medium- to long-range engagements between mobile suits and small ships, these missiles are usually launched in the initial seconds of combat. : 'Long Range Missiles' Long Range Missiles (LRMs) are the largest and most powerful missiles in the Terminal arsenal that can be carried by mobile suits. Intended for anti-warship operations or for taking out groups of enemy units, they are usually issued only in situations where heavy combat is unavoidable. : 'Micro Missiles' Micro-missiles (MMs) are small rockets the size of a mortar round or bazooka shell. Some mobile suits carry large quantities of MMs, allowing them to fire enormous spreads of missiles that can surprise and damage or disable enemy units. Because of their small size, MMs are not available as smart bombs. : 'High-Maneuverability Missiles' :High-maneuverability missiles (HMs) are a recent addition to the Terminal missile arsenal. These super-smart bombs are more powerful and have a longer range than their predecessors, plus advanced electronic tracking systems and maneuvering jets that allow them to pursue their prey relentlessly. HMs are available in short range (SRHM), medium range (MRHM), and micro-missile (HMMM) versions. : 'O Katana' With information gleamed from the Gerbera Straight and Tiger Pierce katanas, from the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame, the O Katana is developed as a slightly larger/longer version of the two source katanas. The O Katana is extremely sharp, and does not rely on the kinetic energy of a high-speed swing, to cut through its targets. It is also covered with anti-beam coating, allowing it to parry beam sabers. To give the weapon an added advantage, the O-Katana is given an ability from the LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike's Wing Saws and MBF-P05LM Astray Mirage Frame's "Amenohabakili" katana. If the blade is unable to cut through an object, this ability changes the frequency at which the blade vibrates, increasing its cutting power. This enables it to easily cut through even Phase Shift Armor. 'Rotary Beam Cannon' A tri-barreled beam cannon, the concept behind the development of the weapon is an attempt to increase the firing rate of the conventional beam cannon. While one barrel is firing, the other two barrels are in various stages of cooling and recharging, ensuring that that operator can maintain a more or less constant rate of fire. Also, owing to the sheer size of this particular weapon, the rotary beam cannon remains as only a two handed weapon, at present, while Terminal's technical and engineering staff work on reducing the scale of the weapon. 'Twin-Linked Weaponry' In essence, a twin linked weapon is effectively 2 weapons of the same type positioned next to each other, thereby increasing the efficiency of the weapon, during combat 'Variable Beam Saber' The variable beam saber is a special variant of the conventional beam saber, which creates a blade that can extend up to double the original length, with a simple activation. The blade length change of the variable beam saber can be triggered in an instant, adding an element of surprise to catch an opponent off guard. Additionally, the variable beam saber also possesses the ability to adjust the blade-width, from a sharp point to a wide blade. 'Variable Speed Beam Rifle' The VSBR represents an effort to combine the functions of both a beam rifle and a beam cannon into one weapon. By allowing the pilot to select the amount of the power delivered to the weapon, the pilot can choose to deliver beam damage on a wider area, like a beam cannon shot, or focused, high-speed beam rifle shots to penetrate thick armor or even beam shields with more ease.